Letter to a Friend
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: It has been a year since Sakura, now turned into an 18 year old, had gotten any news from Syaoran. She decides to write him a letter, but over that year many things had change in Tomoeda... "Just like that, life changes..." ~Sakura~ R&R! ^_^


**A/N: **This is short fic I wrote some time ago. It's just  simple letter, so I hope you sit down and enjoy. Be gentle, remember that English is not my primary language… I'm doing hard work here! :P

 Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you feel like it. Arigato!

**Dedication: **As the rest of my fics, this one is dedicated to my dearest friend. I hope you get a chance to read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Card Captors so don't sue me! I'll get a lawyer!

****

**Letter to a Friend.**

By: Sakura Angel.

_October, 14_

_Tomoeda._

_Tokyo, Japan._

_Dear Li-kun,_

_It has been such a long time since I don't write a letter to you, hasn't it? Almost a year. It's amazing how time flies before your eyes and sometimes you don't even notice._

_I guess that's what happened to me. So many thing had been going around and so many changes that in just a blink of eyes a year has passed by._

_A year full of excitement, emotions and well… sad news as well. But let's not get into that yet. Don't worry I will tell you all about it, but first I would like to know how you are. I haven't got a single new from you since I last talked to your cousin Meilin. She said that you have been pretty busy with all the training you have._****

_Well, I suppose that if you are going to become the Leader of such an important Clan as the Li Clan, you have to train a lot, don't you? Meilin also said that you had changed a lot, she didn't gave me any details but she did said that any girl could babble over you and that "sometimes I just wanna grab a spoon and eat him up". He, he… if she says it, then there must be a reason to it._

_I suppose that you must be in college already, well that if you are having that kind of education. I assume that you must have tutors or something like that. Meilin said that she was going to attend to college when she graduated from High School, I hope she accomplish her goal. I'm pretty sure she would make a fantastic lawyer._

_But maybe not as great as Yamasaki-kun. Most of us thought that he was gonna go for laws or something like that when he reached college, but he really surprised us all when he decided to go for archaeology. He happens to be studying in the same college that my dad teaches, so he's giving classes to him. Dad says that he's a very good student, but he tends to get a little carried away in Egyptian Mythology class… that's Yamasaki-kun alright!_

_And still, the only one who can control his lies is Chiharu. Yep, they're still together after… how long? Seven, eight years? Yes, indeed that is a long time. I remember Naoko saying that they were probably gonna be the first ones to get married, or just like she said: "They're gonna drop the towel before than anyone else does." Back then she didn't knew how right she was! Two months ago Yamasaki-kun propose to Chiharu and now they're engaged! It was so funny when he proposed and very original, I may add._

_You see, we were in History class and the teacher was explaining some old traditions about engagements in Mesopotamian times, when Yamasaki-kun decided tot ell one of his "little stories". Chiharu was starting to get upset about his lies but it turned out that he was actually proposing. She couldn't believe it was all a set up! But at the end she accepted and they're gonna be married on September of next year. I'm sure they're gonna be so happy._

_Although, Naoko was wrong about her prediction. Oh, yes, Chiharu and Yamasaki are gonna get married, but they weren't gonna be the first ones. The first one is gonna be Rika-chan. After we got out of High School she started dating Terada-sensei, you know? Our 4th and 5th grade teacher. No, you didn't read wrong, it seems that they had some kind of secret romance since she reached 9th grade, but it wasn't allowed. You know? The whole, student can't date teachers issue. But they got trough with it and they're getting married next month. I guess you already got the invitation, the guys are really looking forward for you to come, if it's possible that is._

_Well, as you can see there are many weddings going around and I'm still not done yet. Early this year we celebrated a wedding in Tomoeda. My dad got remarried! Yeah, it's pretty amazing, huh? It has been great specially for him. There was so much love in him that he still needed to give and chare with that special someone. It's a good thing that Touya and I realized that and gave him the final push to take he step forward. Yes, I know it may sound odd, Touya and I pushing my dad to get married._

_I tell you, a few years ago I would never imagine myself doing something like that. But I guess I knew that she was the right person for my dad, and my dad was the right person for her._

_I guess it's enough mystery with her, huh? But I'm sure you would never guess, at least not in a million years! Last January my dad got married to Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother._

_I told ya you would never guess! And to tell you the truth, neither would have I, if it wasn't for Touya. He was the first one to notices the feelings going on between them. Nowadays Tomoyo says that it was more like a love-hate relationship, but now it's just pure love._

_We now form a great big family! Who would have thought? A year ago I just had a dad and brother, and now I have a mother and a sister… well, two sisters that is._

_We have a new baby in the family!! Just a week ago "mamma" gave birth a new Kinomoto. You have to see her, she's just so kawaii! She's got my dad's hazel eyes and Sonomi's dark brown hair. Her name is Nadeshiko, my dad decided to name her after my mom because both Sonomi and he were very fond of her. I say the name suits her very well._

_The whole house has turned upside down just because of the baby. It had been such a long time that you didn't heard any wailing in the middle of the night in the Daidouji mansion, well… actually, the Kinomoto Mansion. I'm still not used to called it like that. But now it's my home and I'm very happy in it._

_Tomoyo and I were always like sisters, but now it's even better than before. We get to live together and now we're real sisters. My bedroom is just across from mine and we often hang out in one of those. Touya is also living with us, his room is down the hall._

_Can you actually imagine Touya taking care of Tomoyo like a sister? It's such a headache for him, and it got even worst when he found out that the coming baby was also a girl. Now he has to take care of three sisters and he's getting older for the job. Poor Touya, but at least he's happy doing what he does._

_Now that he doesn't has to worry too much about money, he decided to stay with three part times job, aside from his normal job. What can I say? I guess he got used to it. Regarding his love-life… He says that he's only 25 years old and that he's too young to get married. Right now he just enjoys hanging out with his friends and of course, with Yukito-san._

_Yukito is still the same as always, eating a lot and eating a lot. He comes every now and then to the house to pay us a visit and see the baby. She just got home four days ago and he had come every single day. He's very good with kids, Tomoyo and I tell him that when he gets married he's gonna have like a dozen of children running around like crazy and eating the house up. He always laughs and answers the same: "Someday…"_

_Oh, I haven't tell you about Naoko! It was her 18th birthday three days ago and we decided to through her a birthday party here at the mansion. She was so surprise! And she got even more surprise when she saw her present. Her parents decided to give her a car since she's the only one that lives far away! Oh, yeah! I haven't told you about that either!! Where is my mind? Anyway! Naoko got a really great opportunity to study literature, she even got a scholarship in Kioto, so she decided to take it now she lives there. She comes every weekend to Tomoeda, so it was easier to get her a car so she could come by more often._

_Like I told you, Yamasaki is studying archaeology, Chiharu still hasn't decide for a major and Rika decided to go for education, she loves kids so she want to be able to teach them. They all study in the same college, where my dad works._

_Tomoyo is studying Fashion design in a special school, not to far from Tokyo. She usually leaves around 7 am and she's already back home around 2 in the afternoon._

_Me? Well, right now I'm studying and I'm also working. Like Chiharu, I still haven't decide to go for a major, but I really like astrology. You must think I'm going crazy since that career has a lot of math, but it's very interesting and you know how much I love the stars. And also, I'm working as a model for a Fashion magazine, I guess Tomoyo just got me into the field and I'm helping her out in her studies._

_Anyway, back to Naoko's party, the first thing we did when she got her car  was take it for a little spin around the block. A little spin? Yeah, right! We ended up at the beach and stayed the night there. It was great and we had lots of fun! Even Eriol! _

_Oh, that's right… I haven't told you about Eriol… well, like I said, not all the things these year have been so exciting and happy. Last March, Misuki-sensei, Eriol's wife passed away. We lost her to cancer, brain cancer. Nobody knew, only her and Eriol. They were even here on my dad's wedding and they seemed so happy. Such a happy couple._

_We found out that she was sick only a few weeks before her death, her disease had advance a lot since her last check up and she had gotten worst._

_She knew she was going to die pretty soon, she asked Eriol to bring her to Tomoeda. I guess that she wanted to be between her friends and family for one last time. _

_It was so sad when she died. I've never seen a person die and when she took that last breath… I'll never forget that moment. My dad, Nakuru, Eriol and I were with her on the moment she passed away._

_Never in my life I had seen Eriol so devastated. He was so sad and he was crying. Just like a baby, he just couldn't stop crying. I remember that I hugged him in comfort and he seemed so defenseless and innocent under my arms. It must have been horrible to him, not only to see the love of his life fade away like that, but also to her die day after day and not being able to scream. Not shout it to the world, and just remain silent._

_Silent, he stayed like that almost for a week. He wouldn't speak to anyone. You talked to him and all he would do is nod or turn his head away. He seemed so different from the way he used to be before, all happy and mischievous, evil at some point. He just looked like a body with no soul in it. Just like he was dead, like everything inside him had died and gone with Kaho._

_As the time passed by, he started to talk again, he went out, smile again and even laugh. And all thanks to Tomoyo. She has been the person who had give him all the support he needed. He started talking again to Tomoyo, and he went out again with Tomoyo, needless to say, he had all his progress thanks to Tomoyo. _

_I remember one night, I was returning to my bedroom from the kitchen and I saw Tomoyo sneaking out of her one. When I asked her where she was going, she just held my hand and asked me not to tell anyone that she was going out. She didn't had to answer me to know that she was going to Eriol's house. The next day she explained to me that Eriol had horrible nightmares of Kaho coming back from her grave that he had asked her to stay the night with him. So it became a costume. Very night she sneak out of her bedroom and went to Eriol's place to watch his dreams. _

_They have become really great friends since he moved back to Tomoeda after Kaho's death. Now, she doesn't sleep there any longer. Eriol has been able to heal his heart and soul. Now he's back to his old self and he often says it was all thanks to his angel. Only Tomoyo and I know who he refers to._

_He's starting college in a week. He said that although he doesn't need to study because he still has Clow's memories, he want to so something useful with his life and at some point have a "common" kind of life. It kinda of hard to imagine Eriol as a common person, but you can't blame him for trying._

_Even Tomoyo makes fun of him, but he doesn't care about that. And nobody does anyway. We just care that he's back to be good old Eriol, he even started lying again with Yamasaki, telling ghost stories with Naoko, telling jokes to Chiharu and Rika and of course, scaring the hell out of me. And with Tomoyo, well I just say that they have a very special relationship. I often tease Tomoyo with him and sometimes she reacts and blushes. I'm pretty sure that sooner or later they're gonna have their little something going around. That if they already do. Just another headache for Touya._

_As for Kero-chan, Yue-san, RubbyMoon and Spinel. Well, they are having a blast! My dad and Sonomi found out about the Cards a few weeks after their wedding. Actually, they just caught Kero-chan sneaking into the kitchen in plain daytime so Tomoyo, Touya and I had to explain everything to them. They met RubbyMoon and Spinel some time later, so now they just hang around the house to play video games or just eat sweets (Not Yue of course, he's still the same serious guy he had always been.) and now that they have a bigger house to play in, just imagine how happy they are._

_The Cards are great as well. At least once a month I practice my magic with Eriol. He says that even though there are no problems going on in Tomoeda, I should still used the Cards or they will loose their power, It's kinda like a training for me and for them. And for Eriol of course. He's also trying to teach Tomoyo a little magic, magic tricks I should say. But I guess that she's just happy by just video tapping the whole session. Yes, just so you know she still hasn't drop the camera._

_As you can see, life had change a lot in Tomoeda. Not only for all of us, but also for me. Specially mine. But as I heard, you always have to move on._

_I miss you, Syaoran. I really do. And a great part of me is missing because I haven't got a single new from you in such a long time. But I'm not complaining, I know that you are working hard to come back one day. Even if it's just a short visit._

_And I will always be waiting. Always._

_Hope I hear from you soon. Take care and send hi to everyone in Hong Kong._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

_PS: Remember our Pinky Promise… remember._

*          *          *

**A/N: **Ok, so this is it. Thanks for reading! Oh, and in case you are wondering if Sakura would get an answer…. Well…. Let me just say: Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^ (If anyone has seen Slayers you would figure it out!)


End file.
